


Happy Birthday 2019 Sariasprincy!

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crime AU, Modern AU, Multi, PWP, Sex in cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSakuShi. Sakura in a suit. UchiSaku sandwich. Sex in a car.Gift fic for Sariasprincy from Alecto228
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	Happy Birthday 2019 Sariasprincy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariasprincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/gifts).



> Dedication from Alecto228 to Sariasprincy:  
> I’m an escapist. Life gets hard. At the end of a long day I want nothing more than to run away sometimes. I can’t though. I can’t physically run, but I can go somewhere else mentally. The stories that Sariasprincy has so graciously gifted the community have let myself, and I suspect countless other readers, slip into adventures where we can find love, family, and friendship. We’re not so alone in those stories and if we are, it’s never for long. We come out so much stronger, much more whole for having our hearts ache. We’re better for it in the end. The time fanfiction authors spend honing their craft among their many other responsibilities is often thankless, but I feel very strongly about both of these authors and what their works have meant to me personally. The opportunity to ask Moor, an incredible author in her own right, to bring to life scenarios I thought of for Sariasprincy specifically to show my appreciation was too good to pass up.

The feel of his breath against her hair, then the press of his cheek into the crook of her neck. They were so quiet. The long-fingered hand that tightened its grip in the bedsheets by her head. Then twisted as she arched beneath him, pressing her back into his firm chest. The rise and fall of him against her, she against him. The gentle push and pull, the intimate balance as his forearm kept her attention, his fingertips playing her sweetly, just the way she liked.

It was long and slow.

It was drawn out and deliberate.

It was a tight spiral, but only for a moment before they both tensed and the hand by Sakura’s head released the twisted bedsheet to gently cover her mouth, muffling her soft moan.

The kiss against her throat, the blessing of his breathed praise, the satisfied languor filtered through Sakura and she let her eyes slip shut for the final time as sleep gathered her in its arms to whisper her away.

Even before he felt Sakura’s body slacken with sleep beneath his, Itachi pulled her close to his chest and sighed softly into her naked skin in gratitude as he snuggled closer.

They were both asleep when their third returned home and joined them.

Shucking his socks and trousers, Shisui was careful not to release any of the warmth the heavy blankets protected as he slid under the covers. Kissing each of his loves tiredly, he whispered his goodnights and wrapped an arm over Sakura to clutch Itachi’s side, peace filling him as their deep, regular breaths lulled him to sleep.

At some point during the night, Itachi tugged the covers up over Shisui’s shoulders to make sure he did not suffer a chill in the cool night air. Shisui knew it had been Itachi by the latter’s soft, sleepy smile as Shisui squinted in the darkness of their room before they both fell asleep once more.

* * *

_ Six months earlier _

At the stroke of nine, Itachi nodded to Shisui and followed his lead. The hotel corridor’s creamy, plush carpet muffled the sound their expensive leather Oxfords made as they traced their route, a now-familiar one, through the private entrance hall they had come to frequent over the past year. Each turn was easy, each step deliberate, as they navigated to their destination.

Knocking twice on the oak door, Itachi and Shisui waited a moment before the exclusive suite was opened from the inside and a pair of 9-millimeter barrels was shoved in their face.

Several members of the clan stood just inside the doorway, pointing the low-caliber weapons at Shisui and Itachi.

“Is that necessary?” asked Sakura in exasperation from further inside the room.

The scene was frozen in time as each participant waited for direction, whether to set the fuze or disarm it.

“I have better things to do than humour your theatrics,” sighed Sakura. Her voice was tired and appalled, with an edge to it that none of them missed.

Shisui glanced in the direction her voice had come from and caught sight of Sakura in a business suit, her hair pinned in a sleek French twist, standing from her seat beside Madara. Madara rose with her. They had been sharing a loveseat, a pot of tea and cups between them on the marble coffee table. Empty plates with crumbs on them and a tray of serving dishes were piled on a white-draped room service cart a short distance away. She had been with Madara for some time, then. 

Shisui’s curiosity bubbled inside him. Why was Dr. Sakura Haruno there again? She had grown up with Itachi’s younger brother, Sasuke, but she wasn’t part of the Clan, let alone their triad. At one time she had been a personal physician to certain members of their family, but Sasuke—and quietly, but more fiercely, Itachi—had fought hard to distance her from the ‘business’ side of things. Why had she started popping up at Madara’s side? Unease settled deep inside Shisui, rooting around to find a place in his lower gut. He tried to catch Itachi’s eye to gauge his reaction, but Itachi’s face was as remote as ever. Shisui mentally bookmarked it to discuss later, in private.

“There are some performances you may enjoy,” remarked Madara, leaning back in the seat. His arm was stretched across the back of the seat, though he did not touch Dr. Haruno. 

“Perhaps,” agreed Sakura, picking up her purse. She smiled politely at Madara. “But I’m not one for performing.”

“You have plenty of time to consider it.”

Something in Sakura’s eyes hardened as she looked up at Madara’s advantaged height.

“Thank you for your time,” she said, tilting her head at him in a slight bow of respect. “No need,” added Sakura with a gentle wave as Madara reached for her elbow in a gentlemanly fashion. “I can see myself out.”

“We’ll ensure you get home safely,” offered Itachi, ignoring the gun still pointed between his brows.

Madara looked at Itachi and Shisui balefully.

“The Hyuuga have been quite attentive recently to our goings-on,” said Shisui. “We wouldn’t want there to be any confusion.”

The lines around Madara’s eyes sharpened, his lips firming into a line of displeasure. “See that things are made very clear and that they understand that Dr. Haruno is a close, personal friend of the Clan,” said Madara quietly. “Very close,” he added, lowering his hand from her arm respectfully.

Shisui watched the interaction carefully, though not obviously.

“Understood,” said Itachi from beside Shisui. He turned to Dr. Haruno. “Would you like a moment?”

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled politely at Itachi next.    
“Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Uchiha,” she said, holding out her hand to Madara.

“The pleasure was all mine,” replied Madara, shaking her hand. Still holding her hand, he spoke to Itachi and Shisui. “See that she arrives safely.”

“Of course,” said Itachi.

The guns the other men carried were still trained on Itachi and Shisui as they left.

* * *

The car pulled away from the curb, Itachi in the driver’s seat with Sakura beside him. Shisui kept an eye on their surroundings as they drove for several minutes in silence.

“Don’t start,” said Sakura quietly, looking out the window.

“I didn’t speak,” said Itachi, focused on the road.

“I know that silence,” said Sakura, shaking her bangs from her eyes. “Where to this time?”

Shisui looked between the pair in the front seat. They had some kind of arrangement?

“Does…” Sakura glanced back, her expression twisting and softening at once. “Sorry Shi, I assumed you knew.” She turned to Itachi, her lips firming before she sighed again. Then she looked out the window again.

“I’m right here,” said Shisui, irked.

“Sakura and I are engaged,” said Itachi after a minute of silence.

Shisui’s eyes bugged.

“In an argument,” added Sakura icily.

Shisui’s breath rushed out of his lungs with a chuckle. Lifting a hand to his chest, he forced a laugh to release some of the tension in the car.

“Hehe, you got me there for a second,” admitted Shisui, patting his wildly beating heart. “I really thought you meant you were going to be married.”

“We are,” said Itachi.

“I’m still mad,” said Sakura clearly, “So not any time soon.”

Shisui blinked. 

“Wha—you mean you really—”

“It was unavoidable,” said Itachi. 

It took Shisui a moment to realize Itachi was responding to Sakura.

“How was it ‘unavoidable’!?” snapped Sakura, whirling on Itachi, her cheeks flushed. “In the middle of me riding you in that seat—” she jabbed her finger towards a flabbergasted Shisui, “—you pulled out your gun and freaking shot somebody through the window!”

“In the car?” asked Shisui, aiming for appalled but coming off a little too invested. He stroked the leather seat curiously. Hm.

“Yes!” exclaimed Sakura.

“It was my mark,” said Itachi. “I was working.”

“You didn’t tell me you were ‘working’. You told me you were horny and close by!”

“I can be both.”

“To be fair, he really can,” agreed Shisui sympathetically, nodding.

Twisting in her seat to face Itachi fully, Sakura’s eyes glinted like emerald shards. 

“Well, I would have preferred him not shooting people when he’s balls deep inside me with his trigger finger on my clit!”

“I was very focused. You came first,” said Itachi.

“Not the point.”

“This seat? Right here?” asked Shisui, his fingers squeezing the leather again. He swallowed. Huh. 

“You soaked through my trousers,” reminded Itachi calmly.

“Not. The. Point,” said Sakura through clenched teeth.

“Is that why the car was getting detailed all weekend, a month or so ago?” asked Shisui, shifting on the seat, his fingers digging into the leather. It would leave crescent-shaped dents, but they wouldn’t be the only ones left that evening.

“Yes,” said Itachi. 

It was almost neutral. Almost.

Sakura blushed harder at Itachi’s smug tone. She swatted his shoulder, a little harder than intended as Itachi fought to steady the car for a second.

“How long has this been a thing?”

“The fight?”

“I was thinking relationship because a month of fighting is kind of sad,” said Shisui, frowning. He shifted again in his now-uncomfortable pants. Hn.

“We haven’t been fighting for a month...”

“We made up, sort of.”   
There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove along for a minute or two.

“You hate-fucked in the car,” said Shisui deadpan.

“He was wearing his good suit!” not even bothering to lie or deny.

“She wasn’t wearing panties. Or a bra.”

“I always thought your chill was a little too practiced,” said Shisui, half to Itachi, half to himself. He leaned back and nodded slowly. “You were just oversexed. I get it now.”

In the front seat, Sakura and Itachi continued bickering, though Itachi did pipe up, “Twenty-three months, three weeks,” at one point, which Shisui assumed meant how long he and Sakura had been seeing each other.

His brows furrowing in curiosity, Shisui piped up,

“Does Sasuke know?”

That caused a sudden fracture in the mini-fight.

“Not… exactly,” said Sakura, eyeing Itachi hesitantly.

“Oh?” asked Shisui, grinning and leaning forward. 

It was a bad move, very bad, his trousers suddenly tightening in all the best-worst places.

“He believes we are each seeing someone,” clarified Itachi.

“But he hasn’t pieced together that you’re seeing each other?”

Sakura nodded with a shrug.

“Or he doesn’t want to put it together?”

Sakura sighed and arched a brow at Shisui, who was chuckling.

“I won’t tell him.”  
  
“... thank you,” said Itachi.

“So, nearly two years? You must know exactly how to push Itachi’s buttons, Sakura,” said Shisui.

There was a faint creak as Itachi’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Shisui,” breathed Itachi in a warning tone, but Shisui’s grin was shit-eating.

“Shisui, you dirty, dirty player. Whatever… could you mean?” asked Sakura, her eyes going sly as her fingers dangled at her throat. Just above the top button of her blouse.

“Don’t,” said Itachi quickly.

“Don’t what?” asked Sakura, undoing the top button.

“I’m driving,” said Itachi, as Sakura undid another button. The curve of lace across the top of her breast was visible through the gap.

“Mmm, I noticed,” agreed Sakura, another two, three, four buttons popping open under her fingers. Arching her back, she slid off her suit jacket. “It’s just so hot in here, isn’t it, Shisui?”

“A sauna,” said Shisui. He winked at Sakura. “Mind if I join you?”

“Please do,” said Sakura, slipping her blouse cheekily off her shoulders. “Oops,” she said unconvincingly. Her left hand relaxed against her thigh before drifting to Itachi’s lap, her fingertips dancing against the fabric of his pants, inching higher.

Itachi’s eyes were focused on the road, but his arms tensed and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Would you like some help with your shirt, Sakura? It looks caught,” offered Shisui.

“You’re such a dear,” said Sakura, offering her neck to Shisui as he leaned forward between the seats, wrapping his arms around her from behind and slowly drawing her shirt down. His lips fell to her throat and he let out a soft moan as he nuzzled her silky skin. Now bare to the waist except for her bra, Sakura’s eyes fell closed as Shisui latched onto her pulse, and she squeezed Itachi’s thigh, the edge of her hand brushing his erection.

Itachi’s quick intake of breath turned Sakura on even more.

“Shisui,” moaned Sakura breathily. “I…”

Instinctively Sakura palmed Itachi through his pants. His quickly muttered, “Fuck,” and sudden turn onto a private road left Sakura focusing on her own pleasure. She reached behind her seat with her other hand and buried her fingers in Shisui’s thick, curly hair, sighing at the feel of its new texture. In response, Shisui slipped his fingers into the cups of Sakura’s bra to pluck and thumb her tightening nipples.

"Sakura," growled Itachi. His eyes scoured the industrial area they had navigated into. Spotting the sideroad and a familiar building, he swerved into the lot and threw the car into neutral. The engine and heater remained on and humming, and Itachi glared at his cousin and fiancée. A muscle in his jaw ticked and he swallowed.

Sakura, flushed and panting, back arched and writhing under Shisui's attentions, looked back at Itachi and squeezed his erection again, firmly this time. Her grip lifted and her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of Itachi's focus as she began pumping him slowly through his trousers. The movement was sinuous and practiced and exactly what Itachi wantedneededcraved.

The silence stretched in the confines of the BMW, broken only by their heavy breathing. 

Then Itachi turned to Sakura and reached deliberately between her thighs, over the curve of her knees, to grab beneath her ankles.

"Shisui," said Itachi commandingly, his eyes on Sakura.

Sakura's seatbelt released under Shisui's fingers. 

\--then Sakura’s seat released back and Shisui tugged Sakura backwards between the seats and into his lap, facing forward to look Itachi in the eye. Her knees on either side of Shisui's were spread wider as Shisui widened his legs.

"Someone needs to be punished for being a very bad girl," said Itachi.

"Someone better make it good then," dared Sakura. 

Twisting in his seat, Itachi smirked. His eyes burned into Sakura like a brand. Itachi's belt made a faint clinking sound as he undid it, followed by the swish of his zipper. 

Behind her, Shisui's hips began rocking into Sakura's from beneath her in mounting undulations.

The light pinch to Sakura's nipples reminded her that she was outnumbered. 

—And it was about to be  _ very  _ good. 

Sakura's smirk shifted into an invitation as she undid her suit trousers. She lifted and tugged them down her legs, kicking them off and leaving her in her underwear. 

"Happy Anniversary, Itachi, Sakura," breathed Shisui.

With nimble movements, Itachi joined them in the dark rear seat.

"Thank you, Shisui--," began Sakura, only to be silenced by Itachi's forceful kiss and moan.

The windows quickly fogged as the chassis began to rhythmically rock under the force of the pressures inside the car. It went on, the swaying, shaking and sudden thrusting that alternated with gentle rolling and sweeping before it culminated in a gust of exertion and stifled cries.

Nestled between the two broad men several hours later, sweaty and sated, Sakura smiled and rested her head against Shisui's exposed chest. His shirt was now missing a number of buttons after Itachi had torn it open, and Sakura had left a map of passion marks down Shisui’s torso from sternum to treasure trail (and one dangerously placed below that would remain sensitive for days afterward). 

For his part, Itachi lounged against Sakura, his fingers woven in Shisui's hair and a pleased, relaxed look clear in his face.

"Thank you, Shisui," murmured Itachi, smiling at his best friend. 

"Anytime," mumbled Shisui sleepily. "Just lemme have a few minutes to recharge. Did you bring any water?...”

Sakura giggled and bumped her head against Shisui's pectoral. 

The cuddling continued before a second and third round left Shisui a shaking, panting mess, Sakura working his shaft from below while Shisui trembled as Itachi pressed into him from behind, the strain of the battle for self-control cording the tendons in his neck.

“E-easy,” breathed Shisui shakily.

“Hn,” responded Itachi, resting his forehead against Shisui’s shoulder a moment while Sakura worked her way down Shisui’s cock, humming as she went. Itachi had wrapped an arm around Shisui to hold him close, his other hand resting atop Sakura’s bobbing head.

Shisui let out a soft expletive as he felt himself getting close.

Then Itachi stiffened.

Sakura opened her eyes, glancing up at Itachi as his legs stiffened beneath her hands—

—only to see him snatch up his gun from the side panel of the car door and shoot someone through the window.

The silencer screwed onto the barrel muffled the shot but the sudden influx of cold air and the sound of the body hitting the ground outside had Sakura’s eyes narrowing sharply. Her expression darkened before Shisui’s cock slipped out of her mouth with a pop.

“Really? Again!?” Sakura snapped at Itachi.

“It was a Hyuuga,” said Itachi calmly.

“Really? On our fucking anniversary?”

“I know. So rude,” said Itachi.

Sakura saw red.

“Uh, could… could we get back to blowing me back to front?” suggested Shisui, trying to be helpful.

Sakura growled and glared at Itachi.

“I also volunteer for hate-sex. You know. If you’re down with that,” offered Shisui.

“I’m not on body duty tonight.” Leaning back from her squatting position on the car floor between the men’s knees and the front seats, Sakura scowled at the hole in the BMW’s window.   
“Not that kind,” agreed Itachi.

Shisui sighed, though his erection remained primed for attention.

Then Itachi changed tacts.

“Why did Madara invite you to his rooms?”

“You think this is the time to bring that up?” asked Shisui. Though he could understand Itachi’s curiosity… actually, with Itachi still inches deep inside Shisui and with Shisui literally between Itachi and Sakura, Itachi was in the best position ever. That bastard.

“He wanted me to consider an arranged marriage with Izuna.”

Itachi’s expression turned stony, his eyes going icy. His hands froze on Shisui’s chest and side, his fingers curling dangerously.

“Originally. Then he figured out that we were seeing each other,” continued Sakura.

Sakura and Itachi stared at each other, Shisui caught between them.

“Then he started trying to goad you to make a move sooner, since he wants me to make an honest man out of you,” sighed Sakura tiredly. “Okay? He’s just been pushing your buttons.”

Sakura grunted and crossed her arms, glancing at the damaged window. “That man needs to just have some babies. He wants to hear little baby feet padding around and giggling and... Just… Ugh. He’s been offering money and connections and it’s just…”

“Uh, Sakura?” said Shisui.

Sakura turned to Shisui, only to see Itachi’s wounded puppy dog eyes over his shoulder.

Shisui sighed.

“If Itachi promises no more booty calls while he’s working, would you please make an honest man out of him? He’s making the puppy eyes behind me, I know it.”

Sakura’s brow arched.

“Also, when you started talking about babies, he got harder,” added Shisui casually, shifting slightly in Itachi’s lap. 

“So did you,” pointed out Sakura, not needing to look down to point out the eager evidence.

“We’re raised to be family men,” said Itachi, voice thick.

Shisui nodded.

“Potent, virile family men,” added Shisui.

Her eyes sharpening for a second, Sakura took a breath and held it before giving in to laugh at Shisui’s wounded look.

“Fine. We finish here and text your cleanup crew, and we’ll head home and figure this out.”

Shisui raised a hand.

“Of course you’re coming with us,” said Sakura.

“Obviously you’re part of us now.”

Shisui grinned and perked up before letting out a gusty moan as Itachi stroked down Shisui’s sculpted abdomen enticingly and cupping him again.

“Hn, ‘tachi,” moaned Shisui. 

Itachi smirked behind Shisui and lightly bit his shoulder before lipping and kissing his throat. His eyes peeked open to catch Sakura’s, and he held her gaze.

For her part, Sakura bit her lip before kneeling once more, pressing Shisui’s knees wider.

“Save some for me,” she said sweetly, kissing her way up Shisui’s thighs before winking up at him and—

“Oh fuck,” breathed Shisui as Itachi began moving inside him once more and Sakura began moving up and down on him…

* * *

Madara looked at the heavy cream envelope, a brow quirking up in suspicion.

His smirk widened as he read the invitation before he opened his browser and opened a slew of his favourites in his tabs.

“They’ll need two of these, three of these,” he mumbled to himself as he quickly began clicking on his Baby Needs list. He put on his glasses to read the reviews on a layette set before sniffing and going back to his other tab. “That one…”

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Happy belated birthday, Sariasprincy!


End file.
